The Molecular NMR Shared Facility has the following objectives: 1. To provide instrumentation for use by the members of the UAB Comprehensive cancer Center in their research programs. 2. To provide NMR expertise to the Cancer Center members through service and consultation. During the previous funding period, 85.5% of the Facility usage was by Cancer Center faculty members. Some of the investigations conducted by these faculty members at the NMR Facility involved work on the design of peptides that regulate calmodulin activity, design of bifunctional chelating agents for radiolabeling monoclonal antibodies, design of nucleotide analogs as anti-cancer drugs, structural investigations on interferon-tau, neuraminidase, apolipoprotein fragments, biosynthesis of proteoglycans, characterization of retinoids, effect of glycosylation on c- Myc, anti-gene therapy using RNA-DNA triplexes, structural studies of viral scaffolding proteins, and neurotoxins effective against glioma. The NMR systems at the Facility are also being upgraded to provide state-of- the-art capabilities to the users of the Facility. Continued support of these research projects by the NMR Facility is proposed.